Anna
Anna is a powerful salamander fighter who currently is the great Khan under the Alias of Emperor Tamara, she keeps the salamanders in check and is steering them on a course that is less destructive and promote friendship between the races. Overview Anna was the last Lightning Ninetales before Ragnarok, she is skilled fighter and unlike most she did not pass or, nor did she wish to become a dragon, instead submitting herself to being a guardian to prevent someone like Zhentha from ever getting a chance to try to destroy the world. She's taken a few forms in the History of Mekka some of the notable ones include the First Khan, Tentō; The Mad King Slayer, and now currently Tamara. She is also the First Born of Foxy Frostburn and Ember Frostburn and is the older sister to Harmonia Frostburn, she is also the older half sister to Ryder and Lily. Personality Anna used to be quite cold and stirn, believing there was no room for failure, she greatly admired her parents and being more as a Pre-Ragnarok nine tails wished to do them proud, with admiration to become the next 10 Tails. She would score extremely high on tests during school and upon graduating received a scholarship. However during university she almost murdered her brother Ryder under confusing circumstances, the incident was dubbed a magical accident, however she was expelled from the University grounds and sent home. Not wanting to face her parents she exiled herself to a Dojo in the mountains that was left my the previous Nine Tails. In Anna's hermetic lifestyle she resorted to eating poor food, sleeping on the floor and watch or reading Anime and Manga. Both Ember and Foxy would go up to check on her and she was very unresponsive and depressed. However during one of her runs for supplies she saved a Kitsune named Cloud from a group of gangsters; Cloud was looking for her to learn, she originally said no and left back home to her Dojo and he followed her. Before where she would have found him to be annoyance and demanded he leave, she really didn't care and let him dwell in the Dojo. Languages * Mekkan Basic, Salmandarin, Red Pandaren, Kitsune Script, Avian-Sheet, Celestic Powers and Abilities * Fire Resistances: Due to her taking on the form of a Salamander, Anna is able to tolerate fire and extreme heat * Dragon Decent Wings: ' Currently as Tamara Anna has draconic wings which she uses between flight and incorporates them into combat. * '''Lightning Soul Bearer: ' As Anna's souls is the soul of the Lighting Kitsune she has a great command over lightning, and with the merger of the Lightning and the Air gate into the storm gate gives her a strong affinity over air as well. Her affinity was so great she assisted Aviana with the fundamentals of Lighting and Storm mana in the new world. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ' Before Ragnarok Anna possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship were of the highest caliber. In Mekkan they have only gone beyond, as Tammara she is regarded as the world's best sword fighter. She has been seen using a variety of weapons which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others) which can be highlighted when she uses her Kilnlink Greatsword. Anna has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, using her speed and martial arts to catch or kick her swords at targets. Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash and to deflect hundreds of needles, needles, arrows spears without even needing to tap into her prowess in speed. In addition, her sword slashes combine with Storm magic possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. * '''Master Martial Artist: Anna is not only proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant she is the founder of the Bani Volt-style in Mekkan. Even giving masters of their craft like her reincarnated son a fight he struggled with. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle as part of her adaptive combat style. Furthermore she has had some involvement carrying on the legacy of the Terravolt style to the Bovine in the City of Glass. * Master Combatant: Anna is an extremely accomplished combatant with tremendous mastery over both armed and hand-to-hand combat. Her skills were already great enough to allow her to be one of the best warriors in Old World and Mekkan. Despite her powers some of the deities trained her, Anna becomes far more formidable than ever, allowing her to easily massacre many opponents and also outfight some deities, however even being offered to be an immortal dragon she turned it down just wanted to be rest in peace, yet mortals will be mortals and from time to time she has to return to Mekkan in some form to help bring Balance and prevent world ending events before divine intervention is reached. Her age does not hamper her skill at all, allowing her to effectively hunt monsters, dragons and even assist with tackling the incarnation of the Eternal Flame. * Keen Intellect & Wisdom: At a young age Anna has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the world old and new, much like her mother Ember Frostburn. Although often defined by her brute strength and concoro, Anna has demonstrated multiple times that he had the wisdom to solve problems he encountered throughout her times on Mekkan. Anna is also was wise enough to use the environment against her enemies and knows when to hold be restraint when it comes to her magic and abilities. * Titanite Strength: Anna possesses incredible strength akin to a titan giant, which seems to fluctuate depending on the situation at hand and sometimes on her rage and anger. She is capable of overpowering the Hydras and Dragons which is true to her position as the head of the Gate Dragons. She mostly physically overpowered most mortals and some champions she fought in raw strength, Even able to hold her own against someone like Heifania who can lift an actual mountain. * Draconic Durability: Anna is extremely durable, capable of withstanding falls from great heights and walking away unharmed, getting crushed, beaten, blasted, and burned by various enemies and traps without much lasting damage as well as survive extreme environments such as in addition, blows from most other physically extremely powerful opponents have a little-to-no effect against her. She can endure a lot of buldegony based attacks for a time, however being slashed, stabbed she can somewhat scave off to a degree, when she has not been careful she can have her wings slashed, or impaled by a warded dragonslayer arrow from the Valkyrie Alf. * Stroms Agility: Anna has tremendous agility without the use of Storm mana, capable of easily jumping great heights and distance and landing without any problems, and swinging on ropes to cross long gaps. Anna is also a very experienced climber able to get quickly and safely over the mountains, buildings and etc. Even when wearing her full plate armor, she had it designed to not hinder her movements as much, as it is mostly for show. * Immortality: Being a dragon and champion of the deities and Yuelia, Anna's spirit never decays. She can grow older and be reborn in the case of coming back as Tammara, however she can simply 'choose' not to age. Which is not a problem for her as Salamanders typically age slower than other races. Magic Anna is a master mage despite refusing demi-divine status despite her siblings Ryder Lilly she is still powerful enough to be considered among their ranks and is one of the best mages of might on mekkan. However admitting she has knowledge on the other gates she herself has expressed no desire to expanding into other areas and rather focus on her areas of expertise. '''Storm Gate' Anna can bend lighting to her will and controls it expertly, which has her dubbed one of the strongest Storm-Lightning users on Mekkan. She also makes strong use of the Air, mainly for its speed Auras *'Notable Attacks' *'Shock:'Shocks the target with High Energy Damage. *'Electrocute:'Can fire a continuous stream of electricity. *'Lightning Cutter:'The attack appears as simply a mass of blue electrical in the her hand able to deliver a devastating blow to enemies and cut through a few materials. *'Wind Scythe:'Anna slashes a blade of air that is invisible and cuts deep. *'Aero Blast:'Fires a blast of wind. *'Storm Control:'Anna has been seen able to summon thunderstorms and has control where the majority of the lightning is focused. Fire Gate As a salamander and knowledge from her mother Ember and having the Fire Gate as a ninetails, Anna is quite strong with flames. *'Berserking:' Anna at a young age mastered the fire art of berserking, which increases her strength, magical damage and resistances tenfold. Since ending up in Mekkan it has only improved, and she sometimes uses as a trump card. Water Gate Anna posses the Water Gate back from when she was a ninetails and inherited the type from her father Foxy Frostburn although she doesn't utilise it as much anymore, she still uses it from time to time. Despite originally only knowing how to utilise Ice she has gone on to learn how to utilise water-fluid aspect as well. Fortune Gate Pre-Ragnarok Anna dated Fortuna the fortune nine-tails and learnt how to use fortune originally looking to push her own prowess. In her exile she refrained for using the type completely. Even now in Mekkan she refrains from using it to its full potential, which lead her daughter Winter to think she hated the type which was a misconception. She isn't afraid to express her knowledge on the mana of the gate and might use it in combat to recover a weapon or angle an attack, mixed with a bit of luck manipulations be refraims as to not anger Belle. In very extreme situations will she use it to create metals or bend metal, or even if she needs to take off her armor quickly to change styles. Earth Gate Unlike fortune Anna isn't afraid to use this gate, however tends to be discreet about it as normal mortals only have three gates of mana max, and she is gifted in keeping her five. The extent she has used it when throwing boulders, flicking up dust, but her main use is integrating it into the Terravolt style, which isn't as obvious. This gives her perception of things on and near the ground without needing to see them. Arcana Gate At some point after Ragnarok, Anna learnt how to utilise Arcana weather is was due to her younger siblings under the tenants of Terra and Light. It's not a power she uses normally in combat but mostly passively, the only physical action she has used it for is slowing the movements of an opponent. Her use of the Arcana gate is mostly in the necromancer side. Passively she uses it retain her age as well as protection and disguise of her own soul; Baffling the likes of Emperor Reng Light. She also uses it to resist the effects of time based magics to a degree. The main use she has for the gate is to be able to control the Eternal Flame, as well as create forbidden flames in situations she warrants. Combine Gates: Anna has a few noted combined type attacks *'Sunlight Spear:' She can hurl a flaming bolt of a lightning spear. *'Terravolt Style:' Combining storm and earth anna is able to send electricity through the ground and hit foes as well as sence the ground around her. *'Forbidden Flames:' A powerful light blue flame that burns and destroys souls, spiritual matter and Mana itself. Other Magics *'Mana Shutdown:' Anna in rare circumstances punched and disabled mana networks, or just counterspelled casters. It is unknown if this Dark Mana or if it is lingering mana before the Aether gate was destroyed in old world. She however does not rely on this ability and uses it in very rare circumstances nearly never since her time in Mekkan. *'Mana Sight:' Like her other siblings in the Frostburn line, Anna posses mana sight to an advanced degree. She helped her little brother Harmonia Frostburn learn how to utilise his futher. She is able to see types of mana around her, however unlike her brother she can not see Wolvian Mana, however she can see traces of Aether likely due to her connection to the gate in old world, thus can see magic used by Starlight Warlocks & Outsiders. *'Volatile Vocals:' currently being reincarnated as Salamander a few times, Anna has learnt how to use dragon voices as well as some avian singing. Useful for when her hands can't make somatic gestures or she wishes to just merely shout someone to death or near death. *'Eternal Flame:' After the battle of kilm Anna regained her control over the ability to control and manipulate over Yuelia's fire which she has used in extreme battles. Like her Kilnlink sword she is able to summon the flame, which gives her some manipulation in Arcana. Weapons Anna has had and used a multitude of weapons throughout her careers, as it stands she settles on a few as of now using them as a last resort. Typically she says she's lent her sword to someone carrying around a seemingly empty scabarb. Anna Second sword that she wields, she normally carries this around in a scabarb, when drawn the sword is almost twice as long, it is a think straight sword, she is able to wield it with ease, it's main advantage is that it's invisible, however she can make it visible if she so wishes. A coiled sword that was forged from one of the first embers of the Eternal_Flame the sword is always burning with flames and such is the nature of flames Anna can change it between some forms. * Straight: A flaming sword that allows her to perform a lot of quick slashes and flaming strikes * Scimitar: Allows her to perform quick horizontal slashes allowing her to cast spells in her off hand * Pike: Utilized to make a number of quick thrusts and strong lunges * Staff: Anna grips the twisted blade and can use it like a spell focus to cast powerful magic quickly Anna also wields the Aether Shield, a dark silver circular shield attached to a steele coloured gauntlet in her arm that he uses both offensively and defensively. She wears it like a brace for her left forearm but it instantly retracts to its full form at will. She can infuse her gate magic abilities into the shield, allowing for more explosive and devastating combos. And She is able to parry with the shield, managing to deflect enemy projectiles back at them. Category:Character Category:Salamander Category:OC: Amethyst